


haha cold go brrrr

by ToastyBagel



Series: 𝑐𝑟𝑎𝑐𝑘𝑓𝑖𝑐𝑠 ʙʏ 𝑇𝑜𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑦𝐵𝑎𝑔𝑒𝑙 [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Winter, i guess that’s abt it, yes i wrote an entire oneshot just so i could make the joke at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyBagel/pseuds/ToastyBagel
Summary: i’m super srry abt this oneit’s crack what else can i sayalso yes i had the nerve to put this under the purplephone tag bc the ship is implied enough sooooooyeah i hope u like it or don’t like itpersonally idk how i feel abt it
Relationships: Phone Guy/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's), its only implied though - Relationship
Series: 𝑐𝑟𝑎𝑐𝑘𝑓𝑖𝑐𝑠 ʙʏ 𝑇𝑜𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑦𝐵𝑎𝑔𝑒𝑙 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963147
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	haha cold go brrrr

It was cold outside. haha cold go brrrr. Since the sister location is the only location in this AU, Scott and Vincenent went to the sister location wOOOOOO

it was very very cold outside. It was like a refrigerator except way colder. Like 0 degrees. Less than zero da grease. (in fahrenheit bc i’m from ‘murica)

“Yo it’s cold out here” said Scott.

“Heck yeah it is” says Vincent then he kisses Scott. Aww so cute we love a healthy purplephone fic.

“Oh look there’s the Sister Location”

“Wow there it is”

“yep”

“yup”

“yeah”

“yes”

“oh yes”

“ohhhhhhhh yes”

okay toastybagel anne decided that was enough of that.

“let’s go inside the place.” says Vincent.

“yes let us do that thing which you just recommended we do.” replies Scott.

so they go inside the sister location and it is VERY dark. like rlly rlly dark. like so fuckin dark.

but then they flip the light switch and it’s not dark anymore but it’s still cold.

you know what i changed my mind abt this AU instead they’re going in per William’s request and the sister location hasn’t been inhabited by humans for a long long time.

alrighty so it looks like the first testing chambers in portal 2 with the planties growing in the cement and shit. and the electronics aren’t working but ohhhhh the animatronics are workingggggg

funtime foxy walks around with icicles (u do not know how long it took me to spell icicles correctly) on themself.

“Yo it’s cold in here” says funtime foxy.

“heck yeah it is” says scott and vince.

soon enough, they stumble upon funtime freddy, funtime foxy following them.

“yo it’s cold in here.” says bon bon.

“hey bAWN BAWN-”

“heck yeah it is” says scott, vince, and funtime foxy.

so they all go on their way and eventually come to the last animatronic: baby.

what??????? ballora??????? we don’t know her.

baby says nothing, only stands there in the center of the room. 

upon closer inspection, she appears to be completely frozen in a block of ice. How she got like that, idk.

scott looks at baby for a few seconds, then steps back to vicnetn. 

looking into his eyes behind the slaughter, scott whispers some words.

“ice ice baby” he says.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know i spelled vincent’s name wrong twice shut up
> 
> ily all tysm for reading! also pls go read my other fics if u haven’t already lol


End file.
